Fine Line
by rosemusic20
Summary: An AU in which Mel and Joe meet when she starts dating his best friend. The two immediately despise each other but are forced to forge an unlikely friendship. They may learn, however, that there is a very fine line between hate and attraction.


_**So I made a few minor edits to this story. If y'all like it and review and follow it maybe i'll continue it.**_

Joe grabbed his keys and jammed them into the ignition. He glanced nervously at his watch and saw the minute hand tick past the twelve. He was now officially late. He pulled swiftly out of the driveway then slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

-o-

Mel drummed her fingers lightly on the table, staring at her half empty glass of wine. She glanced nervously at the clock and watched the minute hand pass the twelve. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel emerge from the bathroom and look curiously around the room. When they made eye contact he shrugged and walked over to her.

"I honestly have no idea where he is." Daniel said, taking a seat next to her and placing his hand on her thigh. "He's never late. His punctuality is actually something he takes pride in."

"Well, I can honestly say that he isn't making a very good impression." Mel huffed irritably. She was missing her aerobics class for this.

Daniel moved his hand to her back and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry sweetie. Please try not to hate him. We've been best friends since college and he is going through a tough time, what with his divorce and stuff."

Mel frowned, feeling a twinge of pity for the man. It was short live, however, as moments later the door to the restaurant banged open and a completely underdressed, disheveled looking bald man burst through it. "Is that him?" She dead-panned.

Daniel's body tensed up beside her and he whispered reluctantly. "Wow, he is _not_ in good shape."

-o-

Joe's eyes flew around the room and he cringed at how completely underdressed he looked. Gentle music floated through the air, the tables were intricately decorated with sparkling glasses, perfectly folded cloth napkins, and fancy candles. He sighed and looked around the room, finding the waving hand of Daniel. He sighed in relief and indicated to the hostess that his friends were already here. She pursed her lips at his disheveled appearance and led him to the table where Daniel and his new girlfriend were sitting.

Giving the sophisticated blonde woman a once over, Joe realized that she was the definition of a snotty government official. He should have seen this coming, what with Daniel being a politics major in college and always going for the high powered girls when they first graduated. In his mind though, this woman was on a whole new level than the others. She had an air of absolute confidence that made his blood boil.

She gave him a smile that he could tell was fake, stood up and extended her hand. "It's, Joseph?" She asked.

"Joe, actually." He corrected her.

He could feel the tension in the air between them. "Council woman Mel Burke." She introduced herself formally.

Joe shook her hand heartily, and returned the smile, trying to make his grin a little less sickening and slightly more sincere. "It's nice to meet you, Mel." He replied thickly.

Daniel stood up and gave him a big hug, slapping him on the back. "Wow, buddy." Daniel said, pulling away and looking over Joe. "You look different." He noted, his eyes darkening a little.

Joe knew exactly what his best friend was referring to. Since the last time he had connected with Daniel in person, he had endured a painful divorce in which he lost just about everything to his manipulative ex-wife. He had been forced out of the apartment that they had shared and was now living out of a suitcase in his coworker's basement. He might call it a low-point of his life.

In this moment, however, he preferred not to show that to Daniel and his new girlfriend. He shrugged and sat down across from the couple. "Of course, things are a little tough. But I have to say, it's nice not being tied down by the wife anymore." He smirked at the look of disgust that flashed over Mel's features.

Daniel laughed awkwardly and Joe remembered why he was there. He was there to be a supportive friend. No matter how tempting it was, he would have to be a gentlemen. He knew this Mel character wouldn't be a part of Daniel's life for long but that didn't make inappropriate behavior any more justified. He wrestled with his childish self for a moment before folding his napkin in his laugh and deciding to temporarily put his overbearing characteristics to rest.

-o-

Mel's eyes traveled slowly up and down the tall, arrogant man's body. He was wearing a polo shirt that was much too tight, letting his muscles bulge out from the fabric in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

She shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"So, Mel." Joe began. "How did you and Daniel meet?"

"We work in the same building." She replied, raising an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor.

Joe leaned back in his chair. "So you're a politician?" He inquired.

Mel nodded, still weary.

"That's great." Joe beamed. "You two are perfect for each other. Do you work under or above him?"

"Above." Daniel responded for her. "She's a council woman."

"Wow." She was starting to think he was acting a bit too enthusiastic, but his knew found excitement did not waiver. "That's fascinating." He propped both his elbows on the table and propped his face in his hands. "So you're his boss?"

"Not exactly." Mel said slowly. "I'm his boss's boss."

-o-

"Okay, I see." Joe was struggling to take this woman seriously, now that he knew she was Daniel's boss. His friend was obviously using Mel to climb the political ladder. As he mentally congratulated Daniel for bagging his boss. It was a smart move. "That must make the time you spend in the office very… Eventful."

Mel's eyes widened and Joe suppressed a giggle. Daniel kicked him under the table.

"So, Joe." Mel changed the subject. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a financial consultant." Joe said, waving down a waiter. "Do you have a bottle of 1996 Chateau Latour Pauillac?"

The waitress nodded.

"Then we'll have that." Joe winked at the tall, lanky brunette and she blushed ever so slightly.

"Wow, Joe." Mel shook her head in what he recognized as slight disbelief. "You seem to have good tastes in wine."

"And woman." Joe replied, licking his lips playfully.

Mel's mouth fell open. "Honestly, all I was trying to do was compliment you."

"I'm going to go check on our food." Daniel said quickly. He leaped out of his seat and rushed away.

Mel stared at her boyfriend's back in disbelief and Joe chuckled. At the sound of his laughter she turned and glared at him. "What was that?" She hissed.

"What was what?" Joe feigned innocence.

"Oh my god, you are so annoying." She rolled her eyes.

Joe leaned towards her, their eyes meeting. "Yeah, well, if you want to date my best friend, you'll have to get used to me." He informed her.

-o-

Mel sighed. She could tell that Joe was very important to Daniel and she knew that his approval would be a crucial step that could make or break their relationship. She would have to find a way to get this guy to like her, no matter how irritating he was.

Daniel took his seat next to her again, placing a shrimp cocktail on the table. She narrowed her eyes just barely at Joe, resolving in that moment that she would win him over no matter what she had to do.


End file.
